Digimon Revolution
by Hotcoffee
Summary: Some new children are called forth to the Digital World, to face an enemy known only as The Master.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Revolution 

Prologue 

The reality of the digital world 

Computers are a lot like DNA. Both can store information, copy information, express information, and corrupt that information. DNA has four base letters that make up our genetic information, while computers only have their binary code in their information. Computer data serves us all in one way or another.  While the 'data' that makes up living creatures can be represented in a physical form, and have a sentience of its own, data cannot. That is what supposedly separates us.  

In this data world, a program could exist that is very much like our universe. It changes over a long period of time, and inevitably becomes more and more advanced. There could be an organism that has no chance of survival unless it adapts to the ever-changing universe. But data is less complex than our own DNA, so therefore change might be easier to induce. But changes may also be more obvious, an all-out 'mutation', rather than the subtle elegance of a change from a few single-celled organisms to thousands of unique creatures, all with their own way of survival.

To survive in this harsh reality, they must evolve quickly into strong warriors, because otherwise, a more highly advanced organism will make them extinct. This world with its quick evolutionary rate would be chaotic and dangerous. 

It must be assumed that this data world would know of our organic universe. These data-creatures would yearn to enter the organic realm, because to them, the subtle evolution would be simpler. And since of our links with the Digital World through computers, they might find a way to enter the complex, yet simple realm of nature…

The revolution is about to begin. Are you ready?

  


	2. Those who Journey into Darkness

Chapter 1

"Those who journey into darkness" 

"Baku! Bakumon, Wake up! Your battle is about to commence!" 

Baku slowly opened his large blue eyes, to find a large blue fox-like being standing over him.

"Yaaaaaaarrrgh!!! Dorumon! What are you doing!? You scared me half to death!" Screamed Bakumon. A rather odd looing Digimon, standing less than 3 feet tall, Bakumon was one of the top contenders at this year's Digimon Rumble Arena, A favourite pastime among the Digimon of the desert plane.

"Bakumon, They've been calling your name for ten minutes!" said Dorumon calmly.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I was having the nicest dream. I finally found myself a tamer!"

"Using your Nightmare Syndrome attack to live out your fantasies again, huh?" 

"Well, can you blame me?" Asked Bakumon, "Name one Digimon who doesn't want a partner!"

"Me", said Dorumon. "I need no-one. I fight well enough on my own, thank you very much! Now, get your cloudy butt out there and give it your all!"

"Well, what a beautiful day for battle it is here today in Digimon Rumble Arena!" Announced Etemon the commentator, "This year's Rookie division is about to get under way! In the left corner, All the way from Fire City, is Gazimon!"

"Hi everybody! I'm going to turn my opponents into broken data!" said Gazimon.

"… And in the right corner, hailing from Wind City, this year's favourite, Bakumon!"

"Uh… Hi there…" said Bakumon nervously. 

_Mon, I had no idea how many Digimon were here… _he thought.

"Okay! Leeeeeeeeeeettt'sss get ready to rummmmmbbbllle!" roared Etemon.

With the battle under way, Bakumon and Gazimon raced towards each other, waiting to get close enough to use their attacks.

"You're going down, Bakumon!" Gazimon said angrily.

"We'll just see about that, Gazimon! Nightmare Syndrome!" A beam of violet light flashed towards Gazimon, and with no time to react, the attack made its mark, striking Gazimon in the chest.

"Ugh, is that the best you've got? Try THIS!" Gazimon launched his attack straight at Bakumon, but this time, the attack veered off course, almost hitting a cheering Greymon. Gazimon glanced at Greymon briefly, before turning back to Bakumon.

Bakumon pounced at Gazimon, pinning him on the ground, but Gazimon had other ideas.

He flipped Bakumon into the air, jumped up, and kicked Bakumon right in the back of his head.

Bakumon flipped himself over and launched his final attack at Gazimon.

"Deleting Virus!" he screamed. Gazimon's data began to break apart, distorting his appearance somewhat.

Just as Bakumon was about to finish him off and load Gazimon's data, a powerful tremor shook the arena, sending both Digimon tumbling towards the ground, and knocking over many Digimon in the crowd.

"What was THAT?" Said, Dorumon, after scarfing down his twelfth chilli dog.

Another world away… 

"Oh, man!" said Dan furiously, "The computer's frozen!" 

Dan, a boy no older than 17, with messy, light brown hair and a green shirt, was now rebooting his P.C.

"Why does the computer only ever mess up for me?"

Dan's younger sister, Jaime, a girl with long brown hair and a t-shirt with a Pentagram on it, entered the study.

"Maybe it doesn't like you!" Jaime said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe it likes you too much! Oh, wait…" Said Dan.

"Ha-Ha! You are pathetic, Dan!" laughed Jaime.

"Well I'd like to see how you'd react if you'd lost a night's work. Erm, well I'm gonna go to sleep anyway." Dan mumbled grumpily as he stomped off to bed.

"Good night! Oh, and by the way, Game's aren't work!" Jaime smiled cheekily.

Later that night, Jaime woke up to go to the bathroom. As she walked quietly past the study, She saw something like nothing she had ever witnessed.

In front of the computer, stood a seven-foot man, cloaked in flames. She tried to sneak past him, but he noticed her. He turned around and grinned at her.

Jaime woke with a jump, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Huh!" she whispered, "It must have just been a dream." 

After school the next day, Dan went with his friends Duncan, a fellow gamer with curly black hair, and Patrick, a fairly short guy with somewhat of an obsession for collecting Manga, to the local comic shop, while Jaime went straight to her Kendo lesson.

"Come on, Jaime. You aren't concentrating," said her Sensei, "You have to anticipate my movements better. You won't defeat me just by hacking blindly."

"Sorry, Sensei, It's just that I have a lot on my mind", replied Jaime.

_'What was that THING I saw in my dream? It had to have meant something!'_ She thought. She continued to hack blindly at her Sensei for the rest of the lesson.

Meanwhile at the comic shop, Dan and his friends were checking out the latest Manga, except for Dan, who was checking out the shopkeeper.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Dan asked Patrick.

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied, "Just ask her and find out! Ooh! Magic Knight Rayearth!" Patrick's eyes lit up as he read the Manga, until the Shopkeeper started to get irritated.

"Are you gonna buy that?" she asked,

"Why?" grinned Patrick, "I just read it!"

This was the last straw for her. She kicked all three of them out of the store, where they landed facedown in the sidewalk, at the feet of the Fiery Man. Dan, Duncan and Patrick looked up at this Firey Man, but he was gone before they got a good look at him.

"Who on Earth was THAT?" asked Duncan.

"I don't know, Duncan," replied Dan, "I just don't know…"

"I didn't see anything! What are you two talking about?" interrupted Patrick.

"You mean you didn't see him?" asked Duncan, speaking as though Patrick was mad. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Huh?" asked Dan, looking up to see a tall blond haired girl staring down at them.

"Don't look up my skirt!" squealed the girl as she kicked Dan and stormed away. 

"What is her problem!" complained Dan loudly as he stood up, nursing the wound on his face. 

"Y'know, it's getting kinda dark- I should probably get home soon! Bye guys!" said Patrick, completely ignoring Dan's constant complaints. 

"Kay, bye", said Duncan.

"See ya", added Dan.

Duncan and Dan blinked in surprise as a little girl ran past them. 

"Sis! Wait up!" cried the girl.

The little girl just happened to be running behind the tall blond girl, which was a futile attempt, because the older girl had already vanished from sight. 

But the little girl would not give up, and kept running, until she collided with a tall teenage boy, with bleached blonde hair and a leather jacket.

"Hey, hey! Watch it kid!" he said.

"Um, I'm sorry mister! My name's Holly! Have you seen my sister?" she asked.

"Well, hello Holly, my name's Drake. So, what does your sister look like?"

Holly looked up at Drake. Her short brown hair blew in the wind, as tears welled up in her big, blue eyes.

"Um, she's tall and blond and mean!" replied Holly.

"Sounds like that could be almost anyone," muttered Drake, "So, did you see where she went?"

"My sister Hannah- that's her name, was gonna go see her boyfriend at the swimming pool. Mama and Papa made her take me, but Hannah ditched me halfway there".

"Fine", snapped Drake impatiently, "I'll take you, let's go."

"Yay!" Holly yelled enthusiastically, "I like you!"

The two of them set off towards the swimming pool, Holly holding Drake's hand tightly.

_What is it about this kid?_ Thought Drake, _I mean she's adorable and all, but there's something… Different about her…_

Drake and Holly continued to chat for a while, Drake mostly asking Holly about herself, and Holly asking Drake about if he has a girlfriend, and if not, that she could be his girlfriend. Neither of them was aware that they were being watched.

On the roof of a house, fifty meters to Drake's left, a ginger and white cat- like creature followed them, listening secretly to their conversation.

"I can't believe that these strange creatures are the ones to save our world. Huanglongmon better be right about this", he commented, "Otherwise I've just wasted my time! Oh! There's one of the other humans now!"

Below him, in the house, a teenage Japanese girl was getting ready to go out.

"Man", she snapped, "Why do I have to be the one to pick up Yuki! It's so unfair! Just because he's a swimming champ he gets treated better than me! I mean, I'm his TWIN sister for cryin' out loud!"

She put on a pair of ski goggles and stormed out.

"Hannah", said Yuki apologetically, sitting down on a diving board near the pool's edge, "I think we should break up."

"Why?" Hannah asked, "There's someone else isn't there?"

"No, it's because you don't understand what is and isn't important. You're so cold towards your own family, while I've lost a member of my own. You should focus your time on caring for your little sister, Holly, instead of spending every waking moment with me." He said.

"So this is it? You're dumping me because of HOLLY?" She screamed, "I don't need this! We're over, Yuki!" 

She stormed away from the pool, bumping into Drake and Holly.

Hannah pushed Drake onto the ground in a fit of anger, and grabbed Holly.

"C'mon Holly." She and Holly turned the corner and headed home.

"But… Hannah", Stuttered Yuki, "I thought I dumped you… not the other way around…"

"Dude", commented Drake, "What's her problem?"

Drake shrugged and left.

Yuki gathered his things, and prepared to go home, when Yuki's sister arrived on her Moped.

"Hey, Yuki!" she said cheerfully, "Wanna ride?"

"Yumi!" Yuki laughed, "Sure!" 

Yuki jumped onto the back of Yumi's Moped and they rode away.

"All you ever do Daniel", said Dan and Jaime's Mother angrily, "is stay on that phone, talking about video games!"

"Well", Jaime said, "He could be doing worse things that you wouldn't approve of!"

"Whatever", muttered their mother irritably.

Jaime wandered off towards the computer and booted it up. She logged on to the Internet, and accessed the site of her e-mail provider. 

_You have 3000 new messages. Your email inbox has exceeded its allocated limit. You may not be able to receive any more messages._

"Odd…" commented Jaime, "They're all from the same person. Hmm… the messages are only one kilobyte, so they should be safe from viruses". 

She opened one of the e-mails. 

_You have been chosen. We will come for you soon. Be prepared. _

"Hmm, that's kinda spooky. Oh well, it's probably just someone trying to scare me".

  
Little did Jaime know, that there was more to this e-mail than just a stupid prank. Jaime deleted the messages, logged off and shut down. 

Drake had received the e-mails too, and he had hacked whoever sent the email to try and find out what the message had meant.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Drake, from his small hotel room where he was staying, "This guy has no internet service provider, no home address, no phone number! Absolutely nothing! It's like he doesn't even exist!"

Drake was completely unaware of the cat-like creature behind him.

Meanwhile, Dan was speaking with Duncan on the phone, when suddenly the line went static, and both of them heard a different voice.

_"Please… Da.. Dan… help me… make me stronger! Make me… Digivolve!"_

_"Dun…Duncan… I need you… I can't fight alone… you and I are destined to be together… I need you… so I can… become stronger… so I can… so I can…"_

The line went dead.

"Duncan, if this is your idea of a joke", said Dan, "let me tell you… it's not very funny!"

"Dan, Dan! Are you there, Dan?' asked Duncan, "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working, okay?"

The next day at school, Duncan and Dan were talking of their unusual phone call the previous night.

"So you're telling me that you heard something completely different?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, it was almost a growl than a voice, but yeah- I definitely heard something!" Duncan replied.

"Hey guys", said Jaime as she sat down with them, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, we had this weird phone call last night. We were just talking, when the line went all static and these two voices said that they needed us to help them." Said Duncan.

"My guess is that it was aliens", Dan interrupted, "You can't trust those Greys- they probably abducted us in our sleep and possessed our brains. They're using us for their plans of global conquest!"

"Aliens possessed your brain, huh?" Hannah said as she walked past, "Not likely! I bet your brain's possessed by a rock! Ha-ha! Although, I did get this weird e-mail last night…"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Jaime, "I got it too!"

"Whatever. Just because we were both sent unusual e-mails doesn't make us friends, got it?"

"Like I'd want to be friends with you!" yelled Jaime.

Yumi noticed this argument from the cafeteria queue and rushed over as quickly as she could.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" said Yumi, as she tried to restrain Jaime and Hannah, "Man, can't you two give it a rest for fifteen minutes?"

"Not my fault she's a jerk!" mumbled Jaime.

"Not my fault she can't insult people properly, you… stupid head!" retorted Hannah.

"Stupid head?" commented Patrick as he sat down, "That's not even very clever! Anyway guys, did anyone else have strange things happen to them last night?"

"Yeah", everyone at the table said, including Yuki who sat down with Yumi, after glaring at Hannah.

"…Because while I was watching TV, the image went fuzzy and I saw this silhouette of some sort of… thing. I don't know what it was, but it told me that it would come soon. It was freaky!" he said.

"Hm", said Yuki, "It seems like all these weird things that have been happening to us have got to do with electronics! I wonder what's going on?"

Just then, a shockwave blasted through the cafeteria, and at the epicentre a thick blanket of fog settled.

"Huh!" commented Duncan, "yet ANOTHER strange thing."

All of a sudden, seven beams of light flew into their hands, forming small, white digital devices; Hannah's hitting her head.

"Heh- heh…" laughed Jaime, "Karma."

Suddenly three figures started to walk out of the fog. The first two were recognised by Hannah as Drake and Holly, the third was short, cat-like, with ginger and white fur.

"Greetings", it said, "My name is Mikemon. You have been chosen".


	3. Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 2

**"Fighting Fire with Fire"**

"Chosen?" asked Yumi, "Chosen for what?"

"Mikemon told us that we have all been chosen to save the Digital World", said Drake.

"You again!" roared Hannah, "And what are you doing with Holly!? Holly, get away from that weirdo!"

"It's okay, Hannah!" said Holly, "This is Drake! He's really nice!"

"So what exactly is this Digital World, Mikemon… isn't it?" asked Jaime.

"The Digital World is a universe parallel to your own", explained Mikemon, "It's inhabited by creatures like myself called Digimon. Now, take your Digivices and come through the Digital field with me."

"Digivice? What's a Digivice?" asked Duncan.

"These things!" said Holly enthusiastically, showing everyone one of the digital devices they had received moments earlier.

"Now, hurry up! Please! The Digiport won't stay open forever!" said Mikemon impatiently.

Hannah followed Mikemon into the fog.

"Come on, you people! What are you so afraid of?" asked Hannah.

"Riiiiiiight…" commented Duncan sceptically, "A talking cat told us to walk into a thick blanket of fog, and we're all just gonna do it? This is crazy!"

"Crazy, yes. But, who are we to complain? At least we'll miss out on Math!" joked Dan.

"Whatever…" grunted Duncan irritably.

One by one, the rest slowly followed Hannah, Drake, Holly and Mikemon.

The first thing that everyone noticed as they entered the Digiport, is that it was like being charged up with static electricity. As everyone's hair stood on end, their Digivices lit up and the fog faded away, being replaced with what looked like a long tunnel made of a water- like substance.

As they all flew down the tunnel, Mikemon said, "Be sure to focus on a place called _Fire City_! If you don't concentrate very hard on this place, we'll all be separated and I'll have to waste valuable time looking for you!"

"Right!" replied Yumi, "Gotcha! Fire City!"

Everyone else looked at each other and nodded in agreement. As they all started to concentrate, their Digivices lit up again and their bodies started to glow.

"Man, all this water has made me thirsty! I could do with a drink!" commented Patrick.

"Oh dear." said Mikemon, as Patrick disappeared.

"Hey, where'd Patty go?" asked Dan.

"I don't know, Dan, but I think he's gone a _bit_ off course", replied Mikemon.

Dan then disappeared, followed by Mikemon, Duncan, Jaime, Yuki, Hannah, Yumi, Drake and Holly.

With an explosion of fog, Dan, Jaime, Yumi, Yuki, Duncan, Hannah, Holly, Drake and Mikemon tumbled out of the sky, landing on top of a very large, purple, Dinosaur Digimon, Sleeping in a garden of odd plants with meat growing on them.

"Hey! What's going on?" said the Digimon sleepily, "Is anyone there?"

"Uh, Sorry about that!" apologised Mikemon, "Kids, this is Mastertyrannomon. He's an Ultimate level, Vaccine- Type Digimon. His attacks are Master Fire, Zen Recovery and Master Claw. Again, I'm very sorry, sir!"

Mastertyrannomon bowed and then turned to Mikemon.

"All is forgiven. Are these the chosen children, Mikemon?" he asked.

"I think so. The Digignomes have granted them Digivices, so Master Huanglongmon is confident they are the ones." Mikemon replied.

"Hmm", muttered Mastertyrannomon as he examined Drake, "They haven't found their partners yet, I see… although I am sure at least two of them are nearby."

"Really? Do you know who they are?" asked Mikemon.

"Um, I hate to seem rude or anything", interrupted Yuki, "But what on Earth is going on?"

"This is not Earth my friends", laughed Mastertyrannomon, "This is the Digital World! Welcome to Fire City! Oh, and we were just discussing the location of your Digimon partners- It appears that they have not awoken yet."

"Partners, you say?" asked Hannah, "What do you mean?"

"Hannah, Mikemon told me before that there are Digimon that we have to find to help Digivolve so that we can save the Digital World and our own world!" said Holly.

"Huh. Is that so?" replied Hannah.

Dan and Duncan looked around them. Outside the garden, existed some sort of marketplace, with many Digimon wandering around, buying all sorts of unusual objects. At one stall, a Piximon was selling trading cards to a group of Bearmon, and at another stall, a Wizardmon was selling bottles of pungent- smelling liquids to a Veemon who was holding his nose, and a Gekomon who seemed more interested in a passing Ranamon. But the thing that caught Duncan's attention was a large Colosseum, where he could hear the roars of an excited crowd as some sort of battle could be heard. 

"Hey, Dan!" he said, "Check that out! Wanna go take a closer look?"

"Cool! Yeah, let's go!" Dan replied.

The two of them ran off, Dan bumping into a large, orange Guilmon.

"Sorry, dude!" apologised Dan.

"Hey! Dan! Duncan! Come back!" yelled Jaime, as she noticed them running towards the Colosseum.

"Let them go", said Mastertyrannomon, "Their destiny awaits."

"Their destiny?" asked Drake, "What's that supposed to mean?"

As Dan and Duncan approached the Colosseum, they encountered a Nanimon, scalping tickets.

"Oh my! Humans!" gasped Nanimon.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Dan.

"Um, just a humble ticket salesmon! Say, could I interest such handsome humans such as yourselves some tickets to the battle? Amazing seats, I assure you!"

"How much do they cost?" asked Duncan.

"Cost? Nothing! Free, they are! Take them!" replied Nanimon as he handed Dan the tickets.

"Wanna go check it out?" Dan asked.

"Why not?" Duncan replied.

As they approached their seats, Dan took a look around. "Reminds me of the roman gladiators… cool!" he said.

"Hey watch it!" an angry Dorumon yelled, as Duncan accidentally sat on his Nacho hat.

"Whoops, sorry, man!" replied Duncan.

"Oh, go stuff your sorries in a sack, mister! Do you know how tasty those nachos were? File Island Digi Peppers, Human!" Dorumon argued.

"Look, I… I didn't mean to! It's just, this is my seat and I didn't realise you were using it to store your snacks." Apologised Duncan.

"Wait just one minute! You're… a HUMAN?" Dorumon exclaimed

"Last time we checked, yeah." Dan replied.

"Wow! This is amazing! This is incredible! This is…"

"… Weird! My Digivice is glowing!" interrupted Duncan.

As Duncan said this, Duncan's digivice turned Blue, and Dorumon also started to glow briefly, after which he said, "Duncan… That's your name right? I… I think you're my partner!"

"Partner?" Duncan replied confusedly.

Dorumon grabbed Duncan's hands, and the two started to do a little celebration dance.

But this celebration was cut short, as an explosion erupted from the arena.

"Huh? What's going on down there?" asked Dan.

"Just a battle. My buddy Bakumon is fighting some guy called Meramon." Replied Dorumon.

"Bakumon? Is he that little pig guy, or the… the… Fire man. It's him!" asked Dan, getting more and more frightened as he got a better view of Meramon.

"What? No! He's the, Pig Guy, as you put it, Dan. The other guy is Meramon. He's a Data- Type Flame Digimon, with the special attacks, Burning Fist, and Red Flames."

"You Digimon love describing yourselves like that, don't you?" asked Dan sceptically.

"Dude! It's that guy we saw outside the comic shop!" said Duncan, stunned by the events that were unfolding before him.

"Bakumon can't win! Someone's gotta help him! I'm going down there!" said Dan.

"Wait! You can't interrupt a battle once it's started! It's against the rules!" panicked Dorumon.

"Who says I'm gonna interrupt the fight?" grinned Dan.

Dan jumped down into the arena, and ran over to Bakumon.

"Bakumon! Get out of the way!" he screamed, "you can't win on your own! That guy's way too strong!"

"Huh?" said Bakumon, "A human?"

"Heh. Another victim for the master! Very well, Human! You shall perish along with this insolent fool! Bwa-hahahahaha!!! Burning fist!" Meramon launched his fist right towards Dan. Bakumon, seemingly possessed, jumped in front of Meramon.

"Out of my way!" screamed Meramon.

"Not likely! Waking Dream!" a purple-ish mist blew towards Meramon, temporarily blinding him. Dan's digivice also lit up, turning Green, and Bakumon said, "You're name's Dan, right? I've been looking for you for a very long time! I must protect my partner!"

A shaft of light shone on Bakumon, distorting his appearance, as he seemed to grow taller, while yelling, "Bakumon! Digivolve to… Flawizardmon!" the light faded, and the once tiny Bakumon was now a six-foot wizard wearing red robes and holding two large matchsticks.

" Huh? Are you Bakumon?" asked Dan.

"Not anymore, Dan!" grinned Flawizardmon, "You made me Digivolve! I'm now Flawizardmon! Champion level virus-type! I use my special attack, Magic Ignition, to incinerate my enemies!"

"Cool", commented Dan. Flawizardmon grinned.

"Yes I am, Dan! But this is hardly the time or place to discuss the extent of my coolness. I have a Meramon to extinguish!" 

Flawizardmon pounced at Meramon, blue flames forming in his hand. "Magic Ignition!" roared Flawizardmon, sending the flames at Meramon, engulfing him in a tornado of blue fire.

"Yaaaaaaarrrgh! Red flames!" roared Meramon, jumping out of the inferno and sending fireballs of his own hurtling at Flawizardmon, but at the last moment, Flawizardmon jumped into the air, and punched Meramon right in the jaw. As Meramon fell, Flawizardmon threw one of his matchsticks at Meramon, impaling him in the chest and vaporising him. The crowd went absolutely wild, and Flawizardmon De-digivolved back into Bakumon.

 "And the winner of this match is… Bakumon!" roared Etemon, as confetti rained on Dan and Bakumon, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

A Gatomon came towards Dan and Bakumon, with a trophy in hand. She gave the trophy to Dan, and kissed Bakumon on the cheek, making him faint.

As the sun began to set, Jaime, who was playing chess with Mastertyrannomon said,

"Ha! You can't beat me! I'm in the chess club back on earth!"

"Big deal!" complained Mastertyrannomon, "how about best out of six thousand and eighty seven?"

"Nah, I'm too exhausted to play any more."

"Hey, Mastertyrannomon! I'll play you!" laughed Dorumon.

"Huh?" said Holly, who was hugging Mikemon like a doll.

"Help… me…." moaned Mikemon.

"It is we!" said Duncan confidently, "Oh, and May we introduce our new partners, Dorumon and Bakumon!"

"Partners, huh?" asked Drake, "Well good for you."

"Oh, that's great!" said Jaime as she hugged Dan and Duncan, "You found your Digimon partners!"

"Well, what do you know? There are more of you humans!" said Bakumon, "I just assumed it was just Dan and Duncan!"

"Well, now that you have found your partners, we should continue the search for the others south. If I am correct, that's also where we'll find your friend Patrick!"

"Well it's settled!" Dan said in a southern accent, "We're all goin' down south, then, we are!"

"So, Dorumon?" asked Duncan, "Why was Meramon attacking everyone?"

"I dunno, maybe someone sat on his Nacho hat!" Dorumon said with a tear in his eye, "I miss you nachos…"

"Aw, you're not still mad about that, are you?" complained Duncan.

"Hey, give it a rest over there before I find my partner, and make her use her 'Shut Up Duncan' attack!" Yelled Yumi.

Everyone laughed, as Dan, Duncan, Bakumon, Dorumon, Mikemon, Holly, Mastertyrannomon, Jaime and the others disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
